The Lives of Riren
by JaegerBooty21
Summary: After Levi and Eren meet at high school , Levi proposes to Eren at graduation. How will their lives further evolve as a couple ?
1. Chapter 1

How Levi and Eren first met...

Levi walked in the cafeteria. Immediately , girls stared. Drool came out their mouthes. ( Annoying little brats ).

" LEVI! " Someone yelled.

That must be Hanji Zoe. A 17 year old senior. Surprisingly , this mentally ill student has straight A's .

" Quiet down , shitty glasses. " Levi said as he came to the table.

Across from Hanji , was Erwin Smith. A dude with blonde hair and the biggest eyebrows in existence . Beside Hanji , was a drop-dead gorgeous student. It was a boy with messy chocolate hair , stunning teal eyes , and the sharpest jawline.

" Before you eat alive this junior , let me at least introduce you to him. " Hanji cackled.

That annoying witch laugh.  
" His name is Eren Jaeger. "

" N-nice to meet you. " he adorably stammered.

" Right back at ya , handsome. " Levi smirked. Eren's cheeks flushed a crimson red.

" Good luck , kid. " Erwin said which caused Hanji to cackle.

" Shut up , eyebrows. "

******************************  
Little did you know ,

Levi proposed to Eren after graduation. 


	2. A Crazy Wedding After Party

" This is so embarrassing. " Eren muttered to Grisha as they walked down the aisle.

" Haha , who would've known that you would play housewife? " Geisha chuckled.

" D-Dad! " he loudly whispered.

Levi smirked as his eyes gazed down on Eren. His lovely body in a wedding gown pleases the eyes.

Eren firmly gripped Levi's hands. His cheeks were fully red. They gazed into each others eyes so passionately. Carla squealed while Mikasa looked at Levi with such hatred. Armin nervously chuckles.

...  
" Do you take this man to be your husband ( I don't know how these fucking speeches go xD. ) ? "

" I do. " Eren smiled.

The pastor turned to Levi and asked the same thing , except he called Eren a girl. Everyone, including Levi , snorted at that. Eren's face turned really red.

" Now , you may kiss the bride. "

Levi embraces Eren as he dives in for a gentle , but passionate kiss. Applause erupts from the crowd.

Eren was now given Levi's last name. The brat slightly chuckled when he thought of it. Eren Ackerman. It has a good ring to it.

...  
Now , it was time for the after party. When you think of wedding after parties , you think of regular parties when you come to congratulate the bride. Not in these shithead's dictionaries!

" Mrs. Ackerman , come play truth or dare with us. " Jean teasingly said.

" And end up regretting it , how about , no! " Eren shook his head.

" You're no fun , " Hanji pouts , " I think Levi's grumpiness is rubbing off on you. "

" Fuck off , four eyes. " Levi glared at her , " Playing with you guys , equals instant suffering! "

Everyone laughed. Sooner than later , Eren was forced into the game. He was currently wearing a maid's outfit and sitting on a grumpy man's lap. His cheeks were flushed completely.

" Did you guys really have to go to such extreme measures ? " Eren questioned as he looked at the attire.

" Pretty much. " Ymir replied.

Eren adorably pouted.

...  
Truth or dare is not supposed to be played like this! Hanji totally changed the whole concept of the game. When you get called on , you to do a dare! Eren should've locked himself in a room and dance to " Hips don't Lie " .

" Eren , I dare you to bend over Levi's lap and say ' spank me daddy ' . " Armin smirked.

" I fucking hate you. " Eren shouted as he positioned himself.

" S-Spank me d-daddy. " he purred.

Eren didn't meant literally , but the old perv had other things in mind. Everyone literally gasped when Levi's hand hit that round behind.

" What the fuck! " Eren yelled.

" What , " Levi said with an amused expression , " You were tempting me. "

Hanji cackles. Erwin's lips curve into a grin.

" Sasha , even though we're supposed to give dares , I want to ask you truthful question. " Mikasa turns to her.

" Go right ahead. "

" Is it true that Eren would be the wife ? " she asks with a blank expression.

At the speed of light , Eren and Levi are leaning towards Sasha , anticipating her answer. Eren looks like he is mentally begging her to say no , but Levi looks like he would kill her if she did.

" Y-yes. " Sasha stammered.

Eren pouted and Levi smirked at him victoriously.

" Eren , cheer up. " Annie mutters , " You willingly take Levi's cock in your ass. "

Eren's face turned completely red.

" True. " Levi said.

" You know what , I am done. " Eren got up , " I hope you all break your necks , goodnight. "

He stormed off towards the bedroom.


	3. Call of Duty

Eren layed down the bean bag as he played Call of Duty.

Levi glared at the brat. All day , Eren had been playing the game. He was being ignored.

" Oi , Eren. " Levi starts.

" Yea , old man. " he replies in a teasing tone.

" Aren't I only a year older than you though? " Levi reminds him.

" Are you sure your not 56 ? " Eren turns around with a big old grin.

Levi places his hand on his heart , displaying an offended look.

" Well , aren't you a 5 year old ?l , brat ? " Levi retorts.

 _100 points to Levi._

Eren adorably pouts as he turns his back to Levi. Levi smirks in victory. His mind turns his attention back to the matter at hand.

" Anyways , when are you gonna take a break from that game ? " Levi asked.

" When you finally kiss Hanji. " Eren teasingly replies.

Hearing Levi's fake gag , he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard , that he didn't notice Levi sneak by the Xbox. As the speed of light , the game system turned off .

" Wha-" Eren was cut off Levi's soft lips.

He gasped and the smaller man took advantage of it. Levi slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth and explored every nook and cranny of it. Finally , Levi took his lips off Eren. Which left the brat panting .

" F-fucking Levi Ackerman ! " Eren yelled.

Levi smirked before saying , " Eren Ackerman , if you were paying more attention to me than to that game , we wouldn't be in this predicament. "

" Are you jealous ? " Eren teased.

" No. "

" Hmph. To think , I was planning on letting you take my virginity tonight. " Eren rolled his hips before running off.

" Fuck you , Eren. I'm hittin' that ass tonight. " Levi commented before running off as well.


	4. You need to be Disciplined

Eren dressed up in a pikachu hoodie while wearing short-shorts. He was waiting for Levi to return from work , so he could give him his Valentine's Day gift.

Suddenly , the front door opened. _The grumpy midget is here._ Eren snapped his head around, a little bit to quick.

" Eren , I'm home. " Levi said while carrying roses in his hand.

" Welcome back , old man. " Eren grinned as he stood up.

He gave Levi a squeeze before realization grew in. Levi grew an inch taller.

" The hell? " Eren questioned.

" What ? " Levi asked confusedly.

" Did you grow an inch taller ? " Eren pouts , " Shrink. "

" You think I would let you get any taller , brat? " Levi smirks.

" I like having to get stuff for you , since you are to small to reach the top shelf. " Eren grins before running off.

" Eren Ackerman , you need to be fucking spanked! " Levi yelled.

He dropped the roses on the kitchen counter , before taking off after Eren.

5 _minutes later..._

" Ah.. Levi , I'm s-sorry. " Eren cried as he felt another strike against his ass.

" Hm. " Levi simply replied .

Eren pouts as he pulls up his shorts.

" Your ass is so bouncy and round. " Levi commented before taking another sip of tea.

" You like that , don't you? " Eren grins at his lover.

" Yes. " Levi deadpanned.

" How can you answer such things with such a straight face ? " Eren laughed.

Levi had already given Eren his Valentine's gift. Now , it was Eren's turn.

Eren had placed himself on Levi's lap . Then , he started to roll his hips. A satisfied smirk grew on his face , when he felt something hard beneath him.

Levi cursed under his breath. Eren was literally bouncing on his erection with a grin. Two could play that game.

Now , Levi is literally grinding his erection onto Eren's clothed dick.

" Wha-Ah! " Eren interrupts himself with a loud moan.

" You dirty little brat. " Levi said , " Is this my gift? "

" Mmmn , yes.. ah! " Eren barely answered with moaning.

" Well , thank you. " Levi said before diving in for the kill.

Eren immediately started to kiss back. Levi nipped at Eren's bottom lip , and he gladly opened it. Levi took this advantage to slip his tongue in. His tongue explored every part of this mouth , before finding Eren's tongue.

Eren allowed Levi to dominate his mouth. After Levi took his mouth off Eren's , he took in his lover's expression. His beautiful pink mouth parted. His stunningly teal eyes half-lidded. His face flushed with a dark red.

" I want to wreck you. " Levi smirked before pulling down Eren's shorts.


	5. Finally , Doomed

Eren , Mikasa , and Armin were over. Levi and Mikasa's relationship has improved. She really hated his guts back then.

" So Eren , who tops you or Levi? " Armin whispered.

Levi's eyebrows twitched . It was so obvious! I'm _top daddy in this house._

" Obviously Levi , you should how flustered he gets . " Eren grins.

" Oi , brat! " Levi glared at his husband , " You're a thousand years to early to top over me. "

Mikasa snorted.

" Aren't you only a year older than me , supposedly , old man ? " Eren teases.

" Grr. For a 19 year old , you sure need to be disciplined. " Levi evily smirks.

Eren puts his hand up in the air , as he backs away. He looks over to Mikasa and Armin.

" Have a nice day , Eren. " Armin smiles as they take their leave.

" Assholes .. " Eren mumbles before he jets.

" No. " Eren looks back as he runs around the couch.

" Yes. . " Levi answers .

He finally caught the brat. Eren let out a laugh that sounds like a melody.

Levi slapped Eren's butt which caused the younger man to gasp. The raven-haired man carried the brat over his shoulders.

" Wha-" Eren started , but cut off by a soft pair of lips.

He had gasp and Levi took this opportunity to slide his tongue.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Finally , Doomed ( Pt2 )

" Nngh! " Eren moaned into the kiss.

Levi's fingers traveled down the smooth skin. Vibrations were sent through Eren. Finally , Levi let go of his lips with a huge pop.

" You've been a very bad boy. " Levi smirked at Eren.

" You gonna spank me , old man. " Eren sent him a challenging grin.

Eren gasped when he felt a smack on his ass. He looked at Levi and he still had on a smirk. _That sexy bastard!_

" Who knew you were such a masochist . " Levi chuckled.

" Shut up , sadistic bastard. " Eren grinned.

Eren's asshole was soon penetrated by Levi's fingers. Eren let out a gasp.

" Eren , you're still so tight. " Levi commented , " I would think that you would loosen up after me stealing your virginity. "

" Eww , don't remind me. " Eren joked.

Levi placed his hand over his heart as if he was offended.

" You were the same one wiggling your ass on my cock , brat. " Levi retorted.

" The body doesn't try to comply with the brain , old man. " Eren simply stated.

Levi snorted as he took out his fingers. He soon replaced the pink hole with his cock. A loud moan escaped Eren's mouth .

" Your girlish moans are music to my ears. " Levi whispered to Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes before saying , " Y-your cock is a pounding to m-my ass. "

Levi slightly blushed before coughing. Eren chuckles a bit .

He thrusts harder into Eren's hole. Loud , sexy moans fills the room. Then , Levi hit a special spot.

" NYAHH! " Eren screamed.

" I hit it , didn't I? " a smirk appeared on Levi's face.

" Mmn. " he moaned.

Eren finally came and Levi came into Eren as well. They both collapsed. Pants and sounds of breathing , filled the room.

Eren moaned out when he felt a thrust into his ass , again.

" L-Levi! " Eren exclaimed.

" What? " Levi asked innocently , " You're getting punished. "

" Ah! Mmn , NYA! " the younger man's moans filled the air.

After their second round , Eren collapsed on the bed. Levi smacked the Jaeger booty to wake him up.

" Get up brat , I'll wash you up. " Levi commented before picking Eren up bridal style.

" Thanks , old man. " Eren grinned.

" For fucks sake , I am only a year older than you. " Levi glares at his childish lover.

" Whatever you say , old man. "


	7. Levi , the asshole reindeer

Levi woke up to the sounds of loud singing.

" Grr! " he growled.

It was Eren. Every morning , Eren would take showers and sing his heart out. Mainly Christmas songs.

" Oi , brat! It's too early in the morning for this. " Levi yelled.

Moments of silence passed by , only to be interuppted by even louder singing.

" Levi , the asshole reindeer! " Eren sang.

Levi's left eyebrow twitched. _Oh_ , _he couldn't wait to punch Eren._

Finally , the shower stopped. The hyperactive brat opened the door to see Levi standing , with his arms crossed.

" Levi , the asshole reindeer , is so fucking short , " Eren snorted , " If you ever saw him , you would have to be close to the ground. "

Levi was done. He tackles Eren's naked form.

" Haha , midgets sure have a lot of stamina. " Eren laughs.

" Grr. " Levi growls , " How did I ever end up with you? "


End file.
